


All I Want

by julianna2luv (teh_jules)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, F/M, M/M, OT3, Smut, Threesome, old fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv
Summary: Er will einfach nur alles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :geschrieben 2004

_1._

 

Angel Investigation: Warteraum. In diesem Raum warten Leute. Seltsamerweise macht dieser Raum nicht einmal halt vor den Angestellten. Cordy, Gunn, Fred, Angel und Spike. So wie sie aufgezählt sind, stehen sie auch. Von links nach rechts. Wie auf einem Photo. Man muß wohl nicht erwähnen, das sie warten.

 

Cordy und Spike stehen in diesem Moment in keiner Verbindung zueinander. Sie stehen an zwei verschiedenen Enden einer Schlange und können sich deshalb noch nicht einmal berühren.

 

Angel hat es vielleicht deshalb nicht erst so spät bemerkt.

 

Mit anderen zusammen ist es so, als hätten sie keine Beziehung, kein Ding, wie Angel sagt. Angel ist sich sicher sie noch nie im Gespräch miteinander gesehen zu haben. (Was natürlich nicht stimmt, aber keine wirkliche Relevanz in Angels Rechnung hat.)

 

Was das ganze für ihn noch ein wenig verwirrender macht.

 

Er ist nie ein Meister der Gefühle gewesen, vor allem nicht der Nuancen, nein, schon gar nicht die Nuancen.

 

Er ist nervös. Vielleicht weil er sich seit 7 Minuten fragt ob er der einzige ist, der es nicht gesehen hat, das, was zwischen ihnen ist.

 

Er fühlt sich wie der Löwe, der von der Maus hinein gelegt worden ist. Von einer Maus. Und einer Ratte. Er schürzt die Lippen.

 

Er wartet.

 

Er wartet darauf das sie sich verraten. Das sie einen falschen Schritt machen. Das sie eine Geste, eine Berührung verrät. Etwas handfestes, an dem er ablesen kann, mit was er es zum Teufel zu tun hat. Um zu wissen, wieviel Kraft er aufbringen muß um das ganze kaputt zu machen.

 

Also warten.

 

~

 

Der Patriarch wartet, aber findet keine Antworten. Oder zumindest keine die ihm gefallen. Denn offensichtlich scheinen alle zu wissen was er nicht weiß. Er kann es in Lornes Augen sehen, wenn er ihn überhaupt nicht vorsichtig anstarrt und ihn bloß legt wie eine Zwiebel. Angel möchte dann seine Arme über seinem Oberkörper kreuzen oder in einen anderen Raum verschwinden.

 

Aber er tut es nicht, denn es könnte ja sein das er in dieser Zeit etwas verpaßt.

 

Also bleibt er da. Genau *hier*.

 

Er hält es zu Anfang nicht für außerordentlich seltsam das Spike weiß wie Cordy ihren Kaffee trinkt. Oder das sie die kleinen Streitäxte den großen vorzieht. Das er ihr den Stuhl ran rückt. Das er nicht den Mund hält wenn sie es ihm sagt und sie ihn gewähren läßt.

 

Das er manchmal, wenn er an ihr vorbei geht ihren Rücken berührt. Nichts großes, wirklich nicht. Eher etwas kleines. So klein, das es einfach wäre es nicht zu sehen, wollte Angel nicht genau das sehen.

 

Also sieht er es.

 

Und er merkt es sich.

 

Er addiert es im Kopf, würde man meinen.

 

~

 

Einmal läuft er in einen Raum hinein in dem sie allein sind.

 

Natürlich ist es kein Zufall und das schlimmste daran ist, das Spike Cordy anlächelt.

 

Nicht grinst oder feixt oder grient. Er _lächelt_. Er kann an einer Hand ablesen wie oft er Spike wirklich hat lächeln sehen. Und alle diese Male war er nur Beobachter, eine zufällig vorbeilaufende Randfigur und nicht derjenige für den dieses Leuchten gedacht gewesen ist. Es macht ihn nervös.

 

Er macht ihn nervös, das Cordy die Augen gesenkt hat und sich an den Schreibtisch lehnt, an dem Spike sitzt und in eine Akte sieht, aber nicht ließt. Sie starrt nur hinein, tut nur so. Als wolle sie sich von etwas ablenken.

 

Angel bleibt beklommen stehen, bevor er wie ein Elefant hinein gestürmt kommt. Bumm. Bumm. _Bumm._

 

Ich bin jetzt _da._

 

Spike sieht auf, sein Lächeln wird kühl, wie Tee, bei dem es auch nur heiß und kalt gibt und das ganze plötzlich geschieht, ohne Warnung, in einem Augenblick. Cordy sieht auf und ihr erröten scheint sich in etwas gekünsteltes zu verwandeln. Etwas das er glaubt weg wischen zu können.

 

Zum ersten Mal, möchte er umkehren und einfach nicht hinsehen.

 

~

 

„Glücklich sehen sie aus, nicht wahr?“ Lornes Stimme in seinem Ohr, aber Angel dreht sich nicht um, um das Paar an Tisch 9 anzusehen.

 

„Mag sein.“ sagt er, guckt in sein Glas. Er ist froh darüber das Blut nicht spiegelt.

 

„Hmm.“ meint Lorne. „ _Hmm._ “

 

Angel hält das Glas fest. Von _dort_ kommt das glückliche Lachen zweier Paare. Er fragt sich wie Wes daneben sitzen kann ohne den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie sind so ekelhaft glücklich das er ihnen Dinge an den Kopf werfen möchte.

 

Angel hält das Glas fest.

 

„Das macht es nicht besser, Honey.“

 

Besser es nicht zu sehen, aber zu wissen, als es zu sehen und es nicht zu wissen, denkt er. Er will nichts wissen, über dieses _Ding_.

 

„Hmm.“ wieder Lorne.

 

Angel schließt die Augen.

 

~

 

Das er nicht weiß auf wen er mehr eifersüchtig ist, macht ihn gereizt. In der einen Minute ist es Cordy, _seine_ Cordy, die nie wirklich sein war und nie wirklich jemand anderem gehört hat. Spike, der immer wirklich ihm gehört hat, egal was er erzählt.

 

Er weiß nicht genau für wen das Gefühl da ist, aber die Eifersucht nagt an seinen Händen.

 

Er weiß nicht mehr ob es Zufall oder geplant worden ist, aber er erwischt sie. Erwischt sie dabei wie sie sich im Dunkeln aneinander drängen und Cordy ihre Beine um Spikes Hüften schlingt und Spike sich nach vorne drückt, eine Balance haltend von der Angel nichts versteht.

 

Er kann sich nicht bewegen und er tut es auch nicht und hält es fest.

 

Er verschwindet, wird immer weniger, während sie ihn nicht bemerken, bemerken wollen, wird nur noch zu dem pochendem Gefühl in seinem halb-hartem Schwanz und seinen aus den Höhlen glitschenden Augen.

 

Für einen Moment ist er nicht hier. Er ist die Dunkelheit. Cordys Stöhnen. Spikes Schnurren. Das Kaugummi unter dem Schreibtisch.

 

Bis irgendwer, Angel weiß immer noch nicht wer es eigentlich gewesen ist, plötzlich das Licht anmacht. Angel läßt seine Hand sinken spürt nicht einmal das Kribbeln des kühlen Lichtschalters unter seinen Fingern. _Nicht er_.

 

Die beiden trennen sich mit einem Kuß, der nicht aussieht, als solle man ihn trennen, doch sie tun es trotzdem und Angel möchte das sie weiter machen, das sie verdammt noch mal nicht aufhören, bis vier Augen ihn ansehen, ansehen, als wollten sie fragen _und? was nun?_

 

Er muß ganz ehrlich sagen das er keine Ahnung hat.

 

Er schließt den Mund um zu verhindern das er stottert oder gräßliche aufwallende Traurigkeit, aus ihm hinaus laufen könnte wie Speichel. Er schluckt es wieder herab. Die angefangenen Silben und auch den Rest.

 

Er kann seinen Atem hören. Seltsam das er lauter als Cordys und Spikes ist.

 

_2._

 

Angel steht da, als wüßte er nicht was er davon halten sollte, als hätte er keine *Ahnung* gehabt, was nicht sein kann. Nicht wirklich.

 

Angel bewegt sich nicht und Spike fragt sich, ob er ihm vielleicht etwas an den Kopf werfen soll nur um zu sehen, ob er nicht vielleicht zu einer griechischen Säule geworden ist.

 

Cordy schlüpft aus seinen Armen, wie aus einem Pullover, ohne Mühe, beinahe etwas zu elegant. Plötzlich ist dort der viel Platz und er dreht sich zu ihr, folgt ihr, rückt auf, als hoffe er, sie wieder in seine Arme zu bekommen.

 

Doch kaum hat sie sich abgewandt, sind es Angel und Cordy und nicht länger Cordy und Spike. Es ist alles wieder verschoben und er spürt wie sich etwas in ihm verdunkelt und sich an etwas aus Dawson’s Creek erinnert: _Unsere kleine inzestiöse Gruppe._

 

Ja. So ist es. Spike und Angel. Angel und Cordy. Und nun Cordy und Spike. Irgendwie trifft das Spikes Sinn für Humor. Er lehnt sich zurück, an den Schreibtisch und grinst. Sieht zu wie Cordy auf Angel zu geht, langsam, als beruhige sie ein Tier.

 

Ein großes einfältiges grübelndes und sehr gefährliches Tier. Spike kann nichts anderes als zu warten.

 

~

 

„Angel--“ fängt Cordy an.

 

„Sag jetzt bitte nicht ‚es ist nicht so wie es aussieht‘, Cor.“ wirft Spike ein und Cordy dreht sich zu ihm herum und wirft ihm einen dusteren Blick zu.

 

„Ich hätte...“ fängt Angel an.

 

„Klopfen sollen?“ fährt Spike fort. Beide werfen ihm Seitenblicke zu. Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

 

„Nun, da dies mein Hotel ist, hätte ich nicht klopfen müssen, vor allem nicht zu dieser Stunde wo niemand mehr hier sein sollte.“ Angel hört sich schnippisch an und er weiß das Cordy denkt, das dies sein verdienst ist.

 

Er hält den Mund, auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt.

 

„Angel.“

 

„Cordy.“

 

Und es ist wirklich *seltsam* das er eifersüchtig ist, weil Cordy seinen Namen ausspricht. Das sie es sagt, als glaube sie es. Er ist eifersüchtig über das Schweigen das sie darauf teilen, dieses bedeutende Schweigen, in das alles hinein gepackt ist. Seelenverwandtschaft, lautlose Verständigung, Treue, Verlangen, sexuelle Spannung, eine facettenreiche Kugel der Enttäuschung und ein gemeinsames Kind. Er fühlt sich so, als stände er zwischen einem Ehepaar das geschieden ist, aber weiß, das es nie ganz zu Ende sein wird, weiß, das es nie ganz funktionieren wird.

 

Spike möchte sich dazwischen stellen, so dass es aufhört.

 

Er möchte eine verdammte Zigarette.

 

„Es ist vorbei, Angel.“ sagt sie schließlich und er ist frustriert, das er den ersten Teil des Gespräches nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

 

„Ich weiß.“ sagt der ältere Vampir. „Und ich wußte es nicht.“

 

Sie nickt. Als würde er Sinn ergeben. Was er nicht tut.

 

„Es tut mir leid, das wir es dir nicht gesagt haben.“

 

Spike beißt sich auf die Lippen um sich davon abzuhalten etwas zu sagen.

 

„Ich... Hätte es wohl sehen müssen.“ gibt ihr Gegenüber zu.

 

Und jetzt muß Spike fort von Angels großen traurigen braunen Augen sehen. Einfach zu viel für ihn. Vor allem da er nun Nikotin braucht.

 

„Ich war... Überrascht.“

 

Es ist die Art wie Angel es sagt, die Spike aufsehen läßt. Denn wenn jemand Angel gut kennt, so ist es Spike. Weil sie eine sehr lange Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Länger als Spike manchmal lieb ist.

 

Erinnert sich noch an die eine Nacht (in Rimini?), als sie beide von der Jagd gekommen sind und Darla und Drusilla es sich bereits _gemütlich_ gemacht hatten. Sie sitzen vor dem Feuer, einander zugewandt und Drusillas Hand liegt auf Darals weißer Brust, unbeweglich, während ihre Gesichter nach Angelus ausgerichtet sind, erschrocken, wie Kinder und Darla falsch lächelt, _lächelt_. Es streckt und streckt, als suche sie einen Ausweg und könne keinen finden. Bis dann Angelus vor tritt und sagt:

‚ _Nein, ich war nur... Überrascht.‘_

 

Spike sieht auf in Angels Gesicht, tritt neben Cordy und legt seinen Arm um sie, während er Angel mit Blicken fixiert.

 

„Über _rascht_?“ fragt Spike schließlich, belustigt, hohl.

 

Angel erwidert nichts.

 

„ _Über_ rascht?“ Spike lacht.

 

Angels Gesicht verdunkelt sich. Schließlich sind Cordy und Angel nicht die einzige die eine Verbindung haben. Etwas Besonderes. Etwas Gräßliches.

 

Spike kann es riechen und er fragt sich ob er auch blind gewesen ist, weil er es nicht vorher gewußt hat. Oh, die Gier an Angels Fingern. Jede Nacht in der er sich selbst in die Hand nimmt und an sie beide denkt, wie sie genau _das_ tun und er melkt und melkt und melkt, bis nichts mehr übrig ist, bis er leer ist und seine Hüften zittern und die Schuldgefühle anfangen, oja, die Schuldgefühle. Beinahe alte Freunde, wie Angel? Aber wie mit dem verschwinden von Wasser, ist es hier das gleiche: Es ist in erster Linie niemals wirklich _fort_. Es ist immer hier, immer wartend.

 

Hier, in Angels Fingern, seinen Blicken, in dem Licht, das er angeknipst hat.

 

Angel schweigt. Aber Spike weiß es. Kann es in den dunklen Rändern von Angels Augen sehen.

 

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

 

Einen Moment lang will Angel es befehlen - alte Hunde lernen keine neuen Tricks mehr, nicht wahr Angelus? – bevor dieser Impuls erstirbt und die Scham dort ist und irgendwo dahinter die Zurückweisung.

 

Spike würde lügen, würde er sagen das es ihm nicht weh tut und er kann Cordy spüren, wie sie sich in seinen Armen versteift, wie sie aufsieht und ihn fragend ansieht, aber Spike schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. Nein.

 

Nein und nochmals nein. Wir sollten nicht darüber reden.

 

Manchmal ist Monogamie angebracht, denkt er. Manchmal sollte es gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit zu anderen Dingen geben.

 

„Ich werde...“ fing Angel an.

 

„Gehen?“ schlug Spike nonchalant vor.

 

Aber Angel sagt nichts. Er antwortet nicht und heftet seinen Blick nur auf Cordy.

 

Die beide abwechselnd ansieht.

 

Spike erinnert sich daran wie ihre Ellenbogen aneinander rieben in der Nacht in Rimini. Drusilla und Darla vor ihnen und sie beide wie sie nebeneinander sitzen und sich in Tandem einen runter holen. Die Erinnerung brennt auf seinen Lidern.

 

Nein, er wird nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Das ist vorbei. Vorbei.

 

Verschwindet ihr Leichen, denkt er. Verschwindet.

 

_3._

 

„Was geht hier vor sich?“

 

Sie weiß es nicht und es ist nervend das sie es nicht weiß. Aber keiner der beiden sieht sie offen an, beide blicken nur einander über ihren Kopf hinweg an, beide sicher wie das ganze enden wird. Angel wird gehen. Und das sollte es sein was Cordy will, aber es gibt _auch_ einen Teil in ihr der will das er bleibt.

 

Der endlich eine Art... Nun... Schlußstrich ziehen will?

 

Sie kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern nach der Sache mit Connor offen mit Angel geredet zu haben. Das hat sie nicht mehr gebraucht. Nicht nach dem Spike sie wieder zurück geholt hatte. Nicht nach Spike.

 

Und doch gibt es immer noch einen Fleck in ihr, der nur Angels ist und sie mag es nicht. Weil es das ganze kompliziert macht. Sie fragt sich ob es für Spike ähnlich ist.

 

„Spike?“ sie spricht es geschärft aus, wie ein kleines Messer. Mit der Betonung auf das _pike._

 

Er sieht sie nur widerwillig an.

 

„Was ist?“

 

Spike macht einen Schritt zurück und grient. Legt den Kopf zurück, als wäre er sehr amüsiert. Er findet ohne hinzusehen in der rechten Tasche seines Dusters seine Zigaretten, holt sich eine heraus, nimmt sie zwischen die Lippen.

 

„Sag‘s ihr.“ sagt Spike. „Außer natürlich du kannst es nicht.“ Angel schweigt und Spike zündet sich die Zigarette an. „Er will uns dabei zusehen.“ erster Zug und der Rauch dreht sich um seine Lungen, langsam. „Stimmt‘s nicht, Soul boy?

 

Cordy weiß nicht ob sie ihren Ohren trauen kann.

 

„Was?“

 

„Angel hatte schon immer den Zug eines Voyeurs an sich.“ Spike spielt um zu verbergen das... Das er es auch will? Cordy schüttelt den Kopf.

 

„Uns zusehen? Beim Sex?“ Sie kann ihre Stimme nicht davon abhalten einen Sprung zu machen. Ein wenig zu hysterisch.

 

Spike nickt und raucht ungerührt weiter. Sie sieht ihn an. Versucht in seinen Augen zu sehen, was _er_ will. Aber der Rauch. Und Spike sieht sie auch nicht wirklich an.

 

„Es ist deine Entscheidung.“ sagt Spike plötzlich und lehnt sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. „Wenn Angel gern sehen möchte wie ich sein Mädchen vögele.“ Achselzucken. „Jedem das seine.“

 

Die beiden sehen sich wieder an und Cordy fühlt sich konfus. Scheint durch den Raum zu schweben wie der Rauch, substanzlos und ohne Form.

 

Sie sieht Angel an und kann unter seinen braunen Augen das Verlangen sehen. Sieht Spike an und kann im verborgenen die Spannung in seinen Armen und Beinen erkennen. Und sie? Sie scheint zu erschüttern zwischen den beiden, wie ein Puffer. Etwas das die schlimmsten Stöße abbekommt.

 

Sie wendet sich Angel zu und sieht ihn durchdringend an.

 

Dann dreht sie sich zu Spike um, der den Rauch ausstößt und die Zigarette auf dem Holz des Schreibtisches ausdrückt.

 

Sie weiß das sie darüber reden werden müssen. Das es Schwierigkeiten heraufbeschwören wird. Aber ihr Körper zittert und sie ist feucht in all den richtigen Stellen. Sie geht hinüber zu Spike, sieht ihn offen an, bevor sie ihre Hüften aneinander preßt und dann ihre Lippen aneinander schlägt.

 

Kein Vorspiel, sagt ihr Körper gegen den seinen und Spike gehorcht still.

 

Er zieht sie hoch und sie schließt ihre Beine um ihn, wie eine exquisite Falle. Küssen. Bis sie vergißt. Doch sie ist sich immer noch Angels Präsenz bewußt, genau hinter ihr, hinter ihrem Rücken. Er ist das Kribbeln wenn Spikes Hand sie verläßt, das Gefühl nicht genug bekommen zu können.

 

Sie schlagen aneinander wie die Gezeiten, Spikes Hände auf ihrem Hintern, sie hoch pressend, höher. Sie kann seine Erregung durch die engen schwarzen Jeans spüren. Kennt dieses Gefühl. Kennt es von Quckies in der Besenkammer, auf Toiletten, in der Küche.

 

Schneller, denkt sie. Schneller.

 

Angel ist immer noch da. Aber er ist an den Rand verschwunden, nur noch ein dunkler Punkt in einem sonst weißem Gemälde.

 

Cordy fragt sich ob es so früher gewesen ist. Ob es in irgendeiner Weise dem ähnlich ist, was sich hier abspielt, abspielen wird.

 

Ihre Hüften springen auf und ab und sie unterdrückt ein Stöhnen, als Spikes Härte gegen ihre Mitte drückt. Sie kann spüren wie sie sich öffnet. Viel zu viel Kleidung, denkt sie verzweifelt, zu viel Kleidung.

 

Sie schließt die Augen. Spike preßt sie noch immer an sich, preßt sie hoch und runter, hoch und runter. Sie kann seine Lippen an ihrem Hals spüren und seine Hände an ihren Brü—

 

Ihre Augen schnappen auf und sie sieht sich mit Spike und Angel konfrontiert. Es ist Angels Hand auf ihrem Busen. Spikes Augen sind zu Schlitzen verengt, aber selbst so, kann sie sehen das sein Blick auf Angels Hand fixiert ist und das sein Atem flach und schnell geht.

 

Angels Hand bewegt sich nicht, immer noch nicht. Sie liegt nur dort, ganz unelegant. Cordy weiß nicht was zuerst kommt: Spike der den Kopf zurück lehnt auf Angels Schulter oder Angels Finger die Cordys Brustwarze nachzeichnen, durch den Stoff hindurch. Für sie erscheint es eine einzige Bewegung zu sein.

 

Und es tut weh das es so ist.

 

Sie preßt sich der Bewegung seiner Fingerspitzen entgegen und Spike preßt sie härter gegen den Schreibtisch. Es tut auch weh, wie sich sein Geschlecht gegen das ihre anfühlt. Die Nässe an ihren Lidern ist nur das, Nässe. Wahrscheinlich weil sie zu feucht an anderen Stellen ihres Körpers geworden ist.

 

Sie nimmt Angels Hand auf Spikes Schulter wahr. Die ihn berührt wie seine Finger Cordy berühren. Leicht, federnd. Sie haßt es. Es törnt sie an.

 

Sie küßt Spike etwas zu verbissen, aber Angels Hand auf ihrer Brust verschwindet nicht. Als sie sich trennen fixiert Angel Spike mit seinem Blick und dieser lehnt wieder den Kopf zurück – welch unterwürfige Geste – und Angel weidet sich an seinem Mund.

 

Die Realität von dem was vor ihr geschieht ist verbitternd. Die beiden Männer vor ihr hatten bereits Sex, als ihre Großeltern noch nicht geboren waren.

 

Spike ist so konzentriert darauf, auf Angels Lippen, auf seine Zunge, das er die eine Seite von Cordys Hüfte los läßt und Angels Wange berührt. Cordy lehnt sich zurück, sieht dabei zu wie die beiden sich erneut kennen lernen und sie erinnert sich nicht daran jemals etwas so _intensives_ gesehen zu haben.

 

Es ist eine automatische Reaktion das ihre Hand unter ihren Hosenbund schlüpft und sie sich selbst berührt. Sie ist eine aufgehende Blume. Preßt auf ihren verborgenen Punkt und erschüttert in kleinen Erdbeben.

 

Spike und Angels Kuß wird langsamer. Sie trennen sich fast. Nur noch ein kleiner Teil ihrer Lippen der sich berührt. Spikes Mund ist weit offen und sie kann die Zunge der beiden Männer sehen. Dunkel und delikat.

 

Sie muß wohl gestöhnt haben, denn Spike sieht sie an und lächelt dieses Lächeln, das sie an eine große Raubkatze erinnert. Bevor er sich vor lehnt und sie küßt. Mit diesen Lippen, diesem selbem Mund.

 

Er lehnt sich wieder zurück, gegen Angel und sie sehen Cordy zu was sie mit ihren Fingern macht, wie sie es macht und sie ist sich noch nie so bewußt ihres ganzen Körpers gewesen.

 

Sie schlüpft aus den Stilletos und windet sich aus der Hose, aus dem Slip und stellt ihren rechten Fuß auf dem Schreibtisch, spreizt schließlich ihre Beine, dreht den rechten Fuß nach außen.

 

Angels Hand ist auf Spikes Jeansbedeckter Errektion und dieser gibt ein unterdrücktes Geräusch von sich, preßt sich nach vorne, während sein Blick Cordys Fingern folgt. Sie kann nicht aufhören damit. Fühlt sich zwar entblößt und sehr, sehr nackt, aber auch frei, ungebändigt.

 

Ihr Mittelfinger fährt rastlos über ihre geschwollene Klitoris und sie preßt die Lippen zusammen, stützt sich mit der linken Hand am Schreibtisch ab, bringt ihre ganzen Körper weiter nach vorne – sich selbst entgegen.

 

Angel wispert etwas in Spikes Ohr und dieser nickt, so gut wie delirisch. Ist es so gewesen? Will sie fragen. So? Wie viele Frauen habt ihr so gefickt? Wie viele haben sich so von euch ficken lassen?

 

Doch der Zynismus bringt sie nur soweit, abgelenkt zu sein, als Spike ihre Hand von sich wegzieht und nichts mehr _da_ ist außer kalte Luft und sie immer noch so _feucht_ ist, so unerfüllt. Doch nur für einen Moment. Bis Angel zwei Finger in ihr hat und sie beide Hände braucht um sich dagegen zu wappnen, denn Angel hat große Finger. Für einen Moment ist sie voll. Spreizt noch mehr und bringt ihre Hüften nach vorne, ist erschrocken darüber das Spike ihr hilft, das die beiden wie ein vierarmiges Monster zusammen arbeiten. Sie fragt sich wie es ist zwei Schwänze in sich zu haben und Angels dritter Finger ist eine Menge. Eine ganze Menge und sie preßt dagegen, Kopf zurück, winselnd.

 

Spike zieht sie hoch. Zieht sie *langsam* hoch, auf Angels Finger hinauf, bevor er sie wieder hinabläßt. Und wieder hoch. Hinab. Das ganze nun also in schnell. Bis diese beiden Männer sie ficken ohne das sie es hat kommen sehen.

 

Angel sieht sie an als wäre sie ein Wunder, oder Wasser. Spike hingegen sieht zufrieden aus, wie die Katze die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hat und sie will nicht das dies hier aufhört. Nein. Nicht aufhören.

 

Vielleicht ist sie deshalb plötzlich leer und atmet zu schnell und weiß wie sich ein Junkie fühlt. ihre Augen sind weit, sehr weit und sie kann trotzdem fast nichts sehen. Sie erkennt Spike und Angel, ja natürlich. Aber es dauert eine Weile bis ihr klar wird, das Angel Spike von der Jeans befreit. Das sie wieder vor ihr stehen, das Angel Spikes Schwanz in seiner Hand hält und seinen Nacken küßt.

 

Die Jeans hängt um Spikes Knie und die Schnalle des Gürtels blitzt im Licht. Angels Hand um Spikes Schwanz und Spike scheint dies vielleicht mehr zu genießen als sie sich bewußt ist. Vielleicht ist dies hier genau das was er gebraucht hat. Sie wendet sich von diesem Gedanken ab, um zu sehen wie Angel Spike zu ihr führt, wie er seinem Childe den Weg weißt. Für einen Moment ist nicht nur Spike in ihr sondern auch ein Finger von Angel, bevor er aus ihr hinaus gleitet und die Hüften seines Childes in die Hände nimmt und flüstert und Spike nickt und stöhnt.

 

Sie stoßen zu. Sie stoßen in sie und sie kommt ihnen entgegen. Spike zieht sie zu sich, findet den richtigen Winkel, während Angel ihn lenkt. Cordy kann sich nur vorstellen wie es ist Angels Schwanz gegen seinen Hintern zu spüren so nah und doch nicht nah genug.

 

Sie ist verdammt weit oben als Spike aufhört und flucht und sich umdreht und seinen Sire anpißt er solle es entweder richtig machen oder es lassen. Sie drängt sich weiterhin an Spike, küßt seine Schulter, seine Wange, sein Ohr und sieht abwesend dabei zu wie Angel eine Tube Handcreme aus ihrem Schreibtisch fischt, wie er zwei seiner Finger damit einschmiert.

 

Das zum Thema zusehen.

 

Aber sie wird sich nicht beklagen.

 

Statt dessen spreizt sie Spikes Pobacken für ihn, lenkt ihn damit ab, das sie sich um ihn zusammen zieht. Sie hilft Angel mit der Hose und diesmal ist sie es die Angel führt, durch den engen Ring an Muskeln, bis der Widerstand fort ist und ihn nur noch Hitze umgibt und er sich vielleicht daran erinnert warum er es so geliebt hat Will in die Ohnmacht zu ficken.

 

Und sie selbst denkt so etwas wie _gott ja, fick ihn._ Es hat etwas erschreckend befriedigendes Spike so verwundbar zu sehen.

 

ihr Liebhaber macht sich nur dadurch bemerkbar das er Cordys Halsschlagader leckt. Sonst ist er vollkommen still.

 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken stößt sie nach vorne und sie kann die Reaktion nicht nur in Spike spüren sondern auch in Angel, der stöhnt und zurückstößt. Sie küßt Spikes Mund, während Angel Spikes Nacken liebkost. Und vielleicht bildet sie es sich nur ein, aber Angels Eckzähne sehen außerordentlich spitz aus.

 

Gott, denkt sie, noch mehr Penetrationen.

 

Spike stößt etwas härter zu als Angel das erste Mal seine Prostata berührt. Von da an ist sowieso alles etwas verschwommener. Cordy erinnert sich daran von zwei Männern gefickt zu werden und sie es bereut, das dies das erste und letzte Mal sein wird.

 

Und sie weiß nicht ganz was das Gleichgewicht schließlich umwirft, aber schließlich ist es ein wenig zu viel, ein wenig zu fest, ein wenig zu alles und Angels Zähne sind in Spikes Hals vergraben und Spikes Zähne in Angels Handgelenk, während Cordy sich nicht ganz entscheiden kann und einfach nur erschrocken zusieht und kommt, ohne es ganz fassen zu können.

 

Alles explodiert, in ihr. Sich verhärtet und dann auflöst.

 

Das nächste ist, das sie zusammen auf dem Boden liegen, und sie die Abdrücke an Spikes Hals mit dem Mund nachfährt, während Spike döst und Angel ihr dabei zusieht.

 

Sie sieht auf und das Konzept von Zeit wird ein wenig wackelig, weil sie keine Ahnung hat wie viele Minuten vergangen sind, wie sie auf den Boden gekommen sind. Woher die Decke kommt.

 

Angel sieht sie stumm an.

 

Und Cordy wird klar, das Cordy Angel noch nicht geküßt hat und es seltsam wäre es nicht zu tun. Er scheint den gleichen Gedanken zu haben und beugt sich vor.

 

Sie kann aus dem Augenwinkel Spikes Wimpern sehen, das Weiße in seinen Augen.

 

„Betrügt ihr mich?“ fragt er leise, amüsiert.

 

Die einzige Antwort ist das Angel und Cordy lächeln, bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren. Cordy öfnet ihre Augen und sieht sich mit Angels Augen gegenüber, voller Seele und Gewissen. Angel grinst und Cordy erwidert es. Der erste von ihnen der lacht ist Spike.

 

Danach Angel und dann Cordy.

 

Sie hat lange auf ihren Kuß gewartet, findet sie. Sehr lange. Sie alle haben auf etwas gewartet und es vielleicht in dieser Nacht gefunden.

 

(Und selbst wenn nicht, sagt Spike und blinzelt frech, haben wir ja immer noch die nächste Runde.)

 

Cordy findet das sich das Warten auf jedenfall gelohnt hat.

 

.end

 


End file.
